


Il Lupo

by Halja



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Angst, Fear, Fear of Death, Gen, references to Ragnarok
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non sono i giorni il vero problema.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Lupo

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per Pratchettando - Buon Compleanno, Pseudopolis!  
> Prompt: http://furieosa.tumblr.com/post/114592890569

 

 

 

Non sono i giorni il vero problema.

Di giorno, basta correre. Con il vento tagliente sulla faccia e nelle orecchie e un ciuffo di capelli sfuggito alla sua treccia stretta che le finisce in un occhio, e le redini strette nelle mani finché le nocche sbiancano e i palmi bruciano, e il fiato bloccato nella gola, e il sangue che bolle e poi gela nelle vene. Basta correre e ignorare il ringhio basso e cupo del Lupo dietro di lei - basta non pensare al rumore che farebbero i suoi denti candidi chiudendosi sulla sua gola morbida e fragile, spezzando carne e muscoli e tendini e ossa con la facilità con cui la sua mano spezzerebbe un ramoscello. Basta _non pensare._

Il Lupo rimane un’ombra scura nella coda dell’occhio, ma Sól può scegliere di non guardarlo. Come non lo guardano coloro che vedono il cielo ogni giorno ma sempre e solo dalla loro terra, da Midgard o Asgard o Vanaheim o da qualsiasi altro luogo. A volte si chiede se lei sia l’unica a vederlo - Sköll è il _suo_ Lupo, in fondo. Destinato a lei sola come Hati è destinato a suo fratello, fino alla fine dei Mondi. Si è chiesta spesso se fosse un trucco degli dei anche quello, un’ultima punizione per un padre troppo orgoglioso e due bambini troppo amati. Forse è proprio per questo che loro non hanno mai nemmeno _provato_ ad aiutarli, a forgiare nuove catene sottili e scintillanti come quella con cui hanno ingannato il figlio di Loki.

O forse - forse è _davvero_ l’unica a vedere il Lupo. Forse il Lupo non c’è. Forse la sua corsa senza fine l’ha fatta impazzire.

Non ha mai avuto il coraggio per fermare il carro, per voltarsi e controllare.

_Basta non pensare._

 

 

 

 

 

Non sono i giorni il vero problema. Il problema sono le notti.

È solo di notte che il carro si ferma. È solo di notte che il suo dovere è compiuto, e insieme ad esso la sua punizione, e lei può mendicare un letto in cui riposarsi prima di riprendere la corsa - gli dei le hanno offerto una sala, una volta, una sala grande e larga di legno e d’oro da dividere con suo fratello. Né lei né Mani vogliono tornare ad Asgard. Né lei né Mani potrebbero mai chiamare quella sala sfarzosa _casa._

È solo di notte che Sól _non può_ non pensare. A suo fratello, ancora là fuori perché adesso è il suo turno di correre, di stringere le redini nelle mani e di scappare dalle ombre e di aver paura. Al Lupo destinato a Mani, le fauci piene di denti bianchi che si aprono nell’oscurità e forse una notte si chiuderanno attorno un braccio o una gamba o a tutto il suo corpo, ingoiandolo in un sol boccone. Alla fine, però, pensa sempre al _suo_ Lupo - e talvolta lo sogna.

Sköll non la insegue, nei suoi sogni. La guarda e basta, in silenzio, con occhi brillanti e attenti e - Sól ne è certa - beffardi.

\- Non ho paura - gli dice Sól, perché lei può ancora correre. Ha già corso così tanto e così a lungo, non si fermerà ora. Ha scoperto strade segrete nei cieli del nord e del sud, poi ne ha create di nuove. Ha resistito al terrore e alla stanchezza, ha bruciato d’odio e di dolore, ha alzato la testa davanti all’ingiustizia e stretto i denti e le dita per sconfiggere il fato. - Ti sono sfuggita per mille e più giorni e ti sfuggirò ancora un altro giorno, e poi un altro, e poi un altro, e poi ... - 

E poi le viene da ridere, e subito dopo le viene da piangere. E trema, con gli occhi che bruciano e il respiro veloce e rotto, trema sotto lo sguardo luminoso e crudele del Lupo che il suo destino o forse gli dei le hanno dato.

E Sköll ride con lei - è come il rombo di un tuono prima che inizi la tempesta, è un suono che striscia sotto la carne e s’infila nelle ossa e pian piano gocciola nel sangue. Sól non smette di tremare ma lo guarda dritto negli occhi, aspettando le parole terribili che conosce già.

\- Hai avuto fortuna per mille e più giorni e forse l’avrai ancora - le risponde il suo Lupo mentre la sua risata le riecheggia ancora nelle orecchie, la voce bassa e ruvida serena, quasi contenta: - A me invece basterà avere fortuna per un solo giorno. -

 _Un solo giorno,_ e poi Sól si sveglia nel buio, con la bocca aperta come per urlare e immagini di cieli senza stelle e di fuochi troppo brillanti nell’oscurità dipinti dietro le palpebre. L’odore del sangue - il suo? O quello di Mani? - le riempie ancora il naso. Ha poco tempo per asciugarsi il sudore dalla fronte e le lacrime dalle guance, e per calmare il suo respiro e infilarsi di nuovo le vesti. 

Suo fratello ha bisogno di riposo. E la corsa deve continuare.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
